Kaye Faye
Kaye Faye is a drawception player and forum regular who joined on April 25th. She is noted for her talkative nature and her fondness for Fennec Foxes. She discovered Drawception by accident following a drunken game of "Cards Against Humanity," wherein she was determined to discover what a "Goshdangodon" was - which brought her to a Drawception game with the same caption. She stayed because Steam Powered Giraffe was on the front page. A Quick Biography Kaye Andreevna Slivka was born in the Soviet city of Omsk on March 22nd 1980 alongside her twin sister, Serafima. She would spend the first six years of her life in the Soviet Union before her family chose to flee to the United States in search of a healthier home for their family. They would move to Salt Lake City, Utah, where Kaye would spend the majority of her life. In May of 1996, Kaye began dating a woman named Chie. They would form a long lasting relationship that continues to this day and would marry nearly 20 years later in July of 2015. They currently live together with their daughters, Moriko and Hana, as well as their pet fennec foxes Saku & Phoenix. Kaye is a very outgoing and public individual who values discussion and interaction with others very highly and will almost always share her thoughts on a situation. As a Lesbian herself, she is a long time LGBT activist and is active in her local community. She also identifies as a Feminist, but has reservations and disagreements regarding the recent trends that the movement has taken. Appearance Kaye Faye's avatar is a caricature of herself, accurate in most small details except her eyes (Blue eyed redheads IRL are exceptionally rare. She wishes.) She is depicted as a young-ish woman with vibrant red hair and a long face with sharp features. Her hairstyle varies, but is currently depicted as short and spiky. In some cases, her hair is long and comes with a Headband as an accessory. She typically wears purple lipstick, a golden Ankh necklace and diamond earrings and has a mole under her right eye and a smattering of freckles across her face and shoulders. Clothes vary but she is most commonly seen wearing a red dress that matches the vibrancy of her hair. On occasion, she is depicted as having black hair with purple highlights. This is in reference to her appearance as a teenager and into her early 20s, when she was a Goth loser with Goth loser hair. Due to the low-detail of her art and the fact she initially drew herself wearing an all black outfit, she has frequently been confused for Black Widow. Comparing Kaye Faye to Black Widow is inadvised, as your family may disappear in the following days. Besides, Kaye is a real redhead, thank you very much. The Smugfen The Smugfen is a character created by Kaye based on what was once an inside joke between her and her wife. Based on a photograph of a Fennec Fox that Kaye and Chie found to be comically smug, Kaye would begin making images of the Smugfen wearing a tophat and monocle and making snooty, uptight remarks - often complaining about "Interlopers in the Neighborhood," yet never losing a smug, pleased appearance. For some time, Kaye's Avatar was a depiction of The Smugfen drawn by John, Why? however it was later replaced with her self-portrait. Despite this, The Smugfen still appears from time to time, including a drawing by Drawception user TrashForDinner done on Flockmod. The Smugfen would prefer not to be confused for a Dapper Chihuahua. Much like comparisons of Kaye Faye to Black Widow, this results in tragedy. Category:DC Users